


Harry Potter-Son of Charles Xavier and Lily Evans, Raised by Natasha Romanoff

by RosettaRoseburn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Charles Xavier is Harry Potter's Father, Confident Harry Potter, Gay Harry Potter, Harry Potter Has a Different Father, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Harry is attracted to both genders but only has relationships with men, Homoromantic Harry Potter, Mutant Harry Potter, Mutant Hermione Granger, Mutant Powers, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Protective Natasha Romanov, Super Soldier Serum, Super Soldier Serum Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosettaRoseburn/pseuds/RosettaRoseburn
Summary: James was unable to father children and sent Lily to find a foreign wizard to have a one night stand with, she mistakes Charles' mutation as natural legilimency and sleeps with him a few times to confirm he fathered her baby. (Lily is an occlumens so he could not read her mind without forcefully shoving in there.)Natasha find Harry Potter after one of her missions in '58(6yrs). Harry's eyes are cold and she can see he is quickly on his way to becoming a monster like her so she decides to raise him to be better. Harry Potter briefly becomes Yasha Romanov.Harry goes to Hogwarts as in canon with the difference being that he dates the Weasley twins instead of Ginny.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Natasha Romanov (Marvel), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	1. Set Up, Before Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Voldemort was one of Grindelwald's War General's and James and Lily were killed in '53 with Harry Potter still 1yrs old.
> 
> Harry's mutation is the ability to copy certain mutations after meeting someone with them (similar to Rouge but with his own catch). Therefore Harry has always been a telepath like his bio father and will gain certain other mutations later on after meeting key people and my own OC's (some who are just there so Harry can get their mutations).
> 
> WARNING: This story might start out very summary like at first due to my need to explain everything but it will get better as time goes on.  
> Eventual Adult Pairings: Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr, Raven|Mystique/Sirius Black?, Nymphadora Tonks/Remus Lupin  
> Eventual Kid Pairings: Harry Potter/Pietro Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Hermione Granger
> 
> Also note: These are my PLANNED pairing. They might change as I write and develop the characters.
> 
> Every Chapter title will have a timeline stamp(Before Hogwarts, During Hogwarts, After Hogwarts) I wanted to make it easier for people to find what they came here to read. If you wanted to hear about Harry being raised by Natasha, read Before and During Hogwarts, if you wanted to read about Harry's adult life read After Hogwarts.
> 
> I haven't yet written During and After Hogwarts I was just telling you how I plan to frame my chapters.

**1951 November 26th**

It was a brilliant idea to go to collage in England instead of America. Here no one really knew who the Xavier family was or that Charles didn't really have a sister so he didn't have to alter anyone's mind. He introduced Raven as his sister,who was now his ward after the recent death of "their" mother, and no one really cared because they didn't know who the Xavier's were anyways.

Charles decided to celebrate this accomplishment by going for a drink at the pub. "Raven would you like to go out for a bit? Have a look at the town?"

"A look that ends with you drunk and attempting to seduce some poor girl with your horrible pick up lines? I don't think so Charles."

"Suit yourself then, sister, suit yourself." Charles chirped back. Raven had seemed kind of down lately but he couldn't figure out why. They were supposed to be happy as they could be a family here without worrying that some old friend of Charles' mother would spot them and assume she was his girlfriend which had happened more than Charles would like to think. Raven always got this weird look on her face when someone came to tell his mother about the "fine girl" he'd been seen with so he assumed she found it awkward too. He never liked making his mother forget this happened and making the other person forget he'd never had a sister in the first place.

As it turned out his pick-up lines weren't so "horrible" after all as he spent the night with a redhead who's name he only found out was Lily Evans in the morning. He would have loved for her to stick around as Charles found it fascinating that her mind was like a fortress he couldn't get through but she said she was to leave after the weekend was over. No amount of convincing could get her to talk about what he was convinced was her mutation. Lily was very good in bed though and didn't seem at all upset she would have to leave within a few days. He even told her about his mutation and all his findings about them but she brushed it off. Charles shrugged, maybe she was just one of those women.

**1952 July 31st**

Lily Jane-Marie Evans-Potter screamed as she was told to push. "Not now! Not now! James he can't be born now! The prophecy! James--he can't!"

"Lily, Lily, it will be okay. We'll have the strongest protection but the baby wants to come out now," James Fleamont Potter tried to sooth his hysterical wife. Truthfully, he was worried too, the prophecy told of a boy born 'as the seventh month dies' who could defeat the Dark Lord. July was the seventh month of the year and it was almost midnight.

"If I can--" Lily panted, "--just hold out--" she screamed, "--JUST A LITTLE LONGER--" and dissolved into tears.

"Honey the baby needs to come out now, it's time. He wants out," James soothed. He was trying not to let how much this affected him show, Lily needed him to be strong for her.

"Don't you--" gasp "--PATRONIZE me James Potter! I'll have this baby when I damn well please!"

Maybe the prophecy wouldn't affect Harry because his father was a muggle? But James intended to be Harry's father as if he'd sired the boy himself and would that matter? Could the mutation the man told Lily about be the 'power the Dark Lord knows not'?

At exactly eleven fifty-nine, right before July thirty-first became August first, Harry James Charles Potter was born. Born as the seventh month dies indeed.

**1952 December 25th**

They were celebrating Harry's first Christmas at Potter Manor. For whatever reason he would never accept baby candy from Peter. Oh well, the Potter's and their closest friends would assume it was a phase. They couldn't possibly know Harry was a telepath if couldn't tell them and didn't know how to project coherent thoughts yet. Lily did seem unnaturally in tune to her baby's wants and needs, getting up before Harry could even cry out his hunger to the world, changing his nappy before it started to smell, and getting toys before he could reach for them. Many of them sighed, Lily was such a natural mother.

**1953 October 31st**

_Harry was right! Harry was right! Harry was right!_ Lily thought wildly as she searched the baby's room for the emergency portkey. Her son had always refused to be held by Peter, refused any sweets given by Peter, threw the rat toy out of his crib anytime they tried to get him to play with it. _He knew._ It might seem silly to some but Lily Potter knew without a doubt that her son had tried to protect them. And what had they done? Lily sobbed as the portkey failed. Brushed his concerns off, reassured--reassured!-- that traitor that he would grow out of it. They were going to die.

Lily looked one last time at her son. Memorized his small face and eyes that were exactly like hers. "Harry mummy loves you--daddy loves you--you are so loved." She wished she had told that man--the mutant--that they had a child together. That he was a father. Perhaps in the muggle world--perhaps with mutants--he would be safe. But it was too late, too late, too late. She was going to die but maybe Harry didn't have too. She begged for Harry's life with no concern for her own. Voldemort offered, for whatever reason, to spare her and she denied him every time. Lily Potter could not live in a world where she stood aside and let her son die. It was that, the fact that she _could have_ lived but did not, that pure love, the sacrifice, that made the most deadly unstoppable curse rebound back on the Darkest Wizard in history. For now, Lord Voldemort was no more.

**1958 July 31st**

Natasha Romanova had just finished her fourth mission away from her handlers. She was her own handler now. Make no mistake however, the Black Widow was well aware the Red Room was still after her for her deflection. She couldn't regret leaving, on her own there were no punishments, no torture, and she could have her own personal preferences. Natasha didn't know what her preferences would be but she could _have them_ and that's what was important. What if she ended up like the Asset? A weapon for someone to clean and use? It was better to be dead.

Her latest mission had been to kill the rival politician of a woman's husband, apparently her husband "lacked the balls to do hire her himself" according to the wife. Natasha did not care for the personal life of her clients but sometimes she wondered what it would be life to want a job so much you would kill for it. She killed because it was what she was trained to do, how she was raised and the Black Widows knew no other way. But these people were no raised to see human life as expendable, were not raised to kill. So why did they?

Natasha found herself at a park in Surrey after wandering around town. There nothing to do now that she was free. Before freedom all Black Widows reported to their handlers after a mission but now Natasha made her own rules and gave _herself_ missions and there was no one to report to.

The bench she sat on coughed. Standing up rode straight the assassin surveyed her surroundings. "Who's there?"

Another cough and then "--Me." The Black Widow watched as a small boy pulled himself out from under her bench. He looked to be about three years old, with too large clothes and glasses to big for his face. His voice was soft and sad but sure of himself.

"And who is me?" Natasha asked.

"My relatives call me boy or freak or burden."

Well that was unhelpful. "What do your teachers call you?" She decided not to let the words "freak" or "burden" affect her, assassins weren't supposed to have emotions.

"I think Mrs.Brandon called me Harry. And Mrs.Figg thinks my name is Harry Potter."

 _Thinks?_ Natasha thought. Did that mean Mrs.Figg had told Harry that was his name. She looked at the young boy once more and for the first time he looked up at her. The Black Widow stepped back, startled by the coldness in his eyes. Those weren't the eyes of a child, those were the eyes of someone raised him the Red Room. Someone hurt badly by the world and desensitized to pain. He was also well-spoken for what she had assumed was a three year old.

"I'm six." Harry offered up as if he'd read her thoughts. "I turned six today and Uncle Vernon kicked me out of the house so they could celebrate Dudley's birthday twice. I'm a burden so I don't deserve to be celebrated."

Something painful in Natasha's heart clenched. This boy with the cold eyes tugged at her, he could so easily be broken buy the world. Natasha had wondered earlier what could make those who were not raised to kill, kill. Now she knew the answer, you didn't need to be broken down with a specific purpose in mind. Those with cruelty in their hearts would break you anyways

"Would you like to come with me Harry?"

The change in the boy was instantaneous. A wide smile split his face and the dull green eyes shinned with light as if by magic. "Yes! Yes, please!"

The world had not completely broken him yet and Natasha Romanova was going to make sure it never did.


	2. Aftermath, Before Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of Timeskip
> 
> Albus Dumbledore discovers Harry is gone.
> 
> Petunia's life is not going well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albus Dumbledore's and Petunia Dursley's Point of View.

On the night of **July** **31st, 1958** Harry James Charles Potter became Yakov "Yasha" Romanov and left his poor excuse for a family for good to have a mother who, while strict, actually cared for his well-being and would eventually come to love him. This is what happened one year later in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts.

**1959 July 31st**

Albus Dumbledore was just getting some last minute work in before he retired for the night. Severus Snape had once more requested the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor despite Albus' reasoning behind not giving it to him. Terrible things often befell the defense teachers and Albus needed his spy as Voldemort was sure to return. Hopefully not soon but as Albus was unsure of how he survived it may be at any moment at any time and they had to be prepared.

Alarms sounded just as he had finished up his work for the day. Several monitoring charms exploded and whined. Growing concerned Albus checked all of the devices that had sounded so suddenly. A charm he had placed to monitor the blood wards had exploded as had the one concerning whether or not Harry Potter could call Privet Drive "home" anymore. The charm that told of Harry Potter's location was blaring and coming up negative. None of his spells and wards that were supposed to be monitoring Harry Potter were working. Growing alarmed Albus called for Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape, the only Order members at Hogwarts. (Besides Hagrid but Dumbledore didn't want this getting to anyone and Hagrid wasn't known for keeping secrets.)

"What is it Headmaster? I was in the middle of grading dunderhead papers," were the first words out of Severus Snape's mouth.

"Yes really Albus, I was about to send out the letters for the next school year now that we finally have a defense professor."

"Ah my friends this is an emergency. The monitoring charms I had on Harry Potter's residence have stopped working, even the ones monitoring the boy's health." The old headmaster looked at them gravely, trying to impart how serious this was.

"What do you mean 'stopped working?' Why would they stop working? Is the boy dead, Albus? I told you they were the worst sort of muggles imaginable!"

"I'm sure perfect Potter has simply gone on a vacation with the family that no doubt spoils him! Was it really necessary to interrupt my grading for this?"

"Calm down Minerva, calm down, we'll figure this out. And Severus, do you really think my wards so easily fooled by a small vacation? Even if Harry Potter was gone the whole summer the wards would hold up! Even if Harry's family moves the blood wards would travel with him and only the charms on the house would fail. But _all_ of my wards have fallen, Harry Potter no longer resides with his blood family and due to the nature of these wards has been gone at least a year. He will never be protected at the Dursley house again like he was before, we need to find him! Urgently! How will the wizarding world react if their saviour does not come to Hogwarts in four years?" Dumbledore stared at his companions, trying to impart how serious a matter this was to them. What would happen if Lord Voldemort rose again and Harry was not there to defeat him?

"Of course Albus, but what if the boy is already dead? I thought you would be alerted if he was hurt or kidnapped."

"Ah Minerva, magic is meant to stop magical threats and I'm afraid I must have overlooked the threats muggles have in their world. I shall endeavor to change that once we find him. This may be a good sign however for I would have indeed been alerted had he been killed in the past year and and he was not seriously harmed enough to alert me either. Whoever has him may be unaware of our world and not intending to hurt him. It is imperative we find him before any other wizard does as others may wish to harm him." Albus gave them a piercing look, it was clear which wizards he was talking about. Lucius Malfoy and other Death Eaters that had escaped justice by bribing the ministry.

"Well I will get on that right away Headmaster, after a good nights rest." With that final statement Severus Snape left the room.

"Honestly Albus, why do you let him talk about a child that way? When Harry Potter finally arrives at Hogwarts Severus will hate a person that doesn't even exist! We will speak of this in the morning after a I've slept otherwise I fear what I might say!"

**1959 August 1st**

Whispers spread throughout the teachers lounge of Hogwarts. Why had Dumbledore called them here? An Order of the Phoenix meeting had not been called since Voldemort fell. There was also some curiosity over the presence of Arthur and Molly Weasley, Ted and Andromeda Tonks, Hestia Jones, and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

At the head of the table Dumbledore stood and it was testament to the respect everyone held for him that the entire room fell silent. "I'm sure you are all wondering why I called you all here today and at the presence of six new members. It is my hope that this news will be kept only inside the walls of this room. If someone thinks they will have a problem with this they should leave now."

No one stood. "Good. After Voldemort--" Dumbledore waited for the gasp to die down before continuing, "--was defeated I placed Harry Potter with his muggle relatives for protection. His mother had sacrificed herself for him and this placed certain charms upon him that could not be replicated anywhere but with his mother's blood. I also placed other protections upon their house and the boy himself, just to make sure that I would be alerted if anything happened. It is my regret to inform you all that last evening all those monitoring charms and protections broke."

Shouts rang around the room, everyone confused and some angry, how could this have happened to The-Boy-Who-Lived? Once the room had quieted down some Dumbledore spoke again. "I feel it pertinent to ask if you could all be quiet until I am done and then ask your questions. I would like to start searching for young Harry as soon as possible." No one spoke. "All I know is that Harry Potter has not been with his relatives for over a year as that is how long it takes for his mother's protection to fail. I know that in that past year he has not been seriously injured enough for the monitoring charms I placed on the boy himself to go off nor has he died in that time for the very same reasons. This does not necessarily mean he is not hurt, just that he was not close to death. Early this morning I checked the Hogwarts registry and Harry Potter is still down to attend Hogwarts at eleven but until then it will not give me his address. It is important to find young Harry as soon as possible before someone like Lucius Malfoy finds him, or someone else in the Ministry finds him which with the current Minister would as good as put him in a free Death Eaters hand."

"What do you want us to do Professor?" Molly Weasley asked. "Arthur doesn't have much sway in the Ministry."

"It's been years since I've been your professor, call me Albus, Molly. To answer your question, I want you to take the boy in if the person who now has him is unsuitable. I know you would never give Harry over to Lucius Malfoy and the only reason you weren't Order members in the last war is because you were far to busy with seven children to look after. I would, of course, like Arthur to keep an eye on things. As the wards did not go off we can assume the person who took him was a muggle or that Harry simply ran away--also into the muggle world. It would not look odd if Arthur was to take a greater look into the muggle world as he works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.

"That brings me to you Ted. You are a muggle newsman, correct?" Albus inquired.

"Yes sir. I work as a newscaster to report on weather and such. It was an interesting day when I had to report a shower of owls when You-Know-Who fell."

"Good, good. So you know how their news works. I would like to look into reports of missing children in the past year, especially around the Surrey area. Of course it would help if the boy was named Harry Potter." Some people gave nervous chuckles at the small joke. "The report would likely describe Harry as being dark-haired, pale and thin, with green eyes."

"I'll do all I can Headmaster."

The meeting was soon over with everyone promising to keep an eye out if anyone heard anything about Harry Potter. "Remus, stay behind please."

"Yes Headmaster?"

"I would like you to come with me to investigate Harry's relatives house. There may be some clues as to where he has gone. I will also be questioning Arabella as to why she didn't report Harry missing a year ago."

"I'll do anything to help find Harry." Remus swore to himself he wouldn't fail James and Lily again.

_Harry James Charles Potter-_ _Yavok_ _"_ _Yasha_ _" Romanov_

When Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin arrived on Harry Potter's street nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Indeed it seemed as if the town was barely effected by the Saviour of the Wizarding World's disappearance. The two wizards made their way to Arabella Figg's house and promptly knocked on the door.

"Albus? Remus? Please come in." After she had offered them some tea, which was accepted the old woman inquired as to what they were there for.

"Why my dear Arabella, Harry Potter is missing. I thought you would have noticed something."

"Missing? But I just talked to Petunia the other day. She said the boy is fine, home ill apparently but he'll get better soon."

Dumbledore explained about the devices in his office that has stopped working.

"Really? Well I assumed he was fine. I never saw him much anyways, they like to keep him cooped up in that house working." Arabella sniffed as if to display just how she felt about that. "I'll tell you all I know Albus, but it isn't much, Petunia likes to keep everything hush-hush. About six months ago Vernon Dursley got arrested and Petunia had to get a job!"

"What? What was he arrested for exactly?" Dumbledore asked.

"I wasn't able to find out but I did here them mention young Harry. Petunia said he was fine so I just brushed it off. I suppose I shouldn't have then?"

"Arrested for something to do with Harry? What could it have been?" Remus cried.

"Now Remus we don't know anything for certain." Dumbledore said soothingly. "Do you know where I could find Petunia at this hour then? Where does she work?"

"Oh she'll be home today. She has two jobs--they don't pay the women as much as the men in the muggle world you see--most days she works down at the retail store and others she works at home baking for parties and such and repairing people in the neighborhoods clothes if they don't have time to do it themselves. I think it's quite humbled her really." Arabella added that last part nastily, it was very clear what her opinion on Petunia Dursley was.

"Well thank you Arabella, this was most enlightening and I did love the tea. I suppose Remus and I will take our leave then."

 _Harry James Charles Potter-_ _Yavok_ _"_ _Yasha_ _" Romano_ v

Petunia Dursley hurried to take the latest batch of cupcakes out of the oven. The Barney's were having a small graduation party for their twin daughters and everything had to be perfect otherwise they might decide to buy cupcakes from someone else. Petunia really couldn't afford to loose anymore money. Vernon's saving would not last as long as she had hoped, not with them constantly going on expensive vacations and buying Dudley the newest toys for so long.

A year ago life had been perfect. The freak did almost all of the chores and tended to her garden while she got to gossip with the neighbors and watch TV. Then he had disappeared and she had to do all that work herself, which wasn't so bad, she had done the work before he arrived and could do it after. But then someone, likely one of the boy's teachers, had reported him missing and fingers had pointed.

Police had searched their house and found the cupboard which held clear signs of a small child living there despite the house having four bedrooms. Vernon had been arrested and Petunia had barely escaped police herself. It was her womanhood that had saved her, the men in charge couldn't believe a woman would hurt a child, not her own flesh and blood. Her lawyer had used Vernon's temper against the court, sighting that clearly he had threatened her and she was only trying to protect her own son.

Petunia hadn't liked it but her lawyer had told her that if she was locked away for child abuse it was possible she may never see Dudley again. So she cried, cried about how her sister had died and left her with another child and Vernon didn't want to raise a boy that wasn't his and she didn't have any other family to go to and Vernon had a temper and she only wanted to protect Dudley. She had won and now had full custody of Dudley.

Now Petunia Dursley worked two jobs hat felt like three because she was still a housewife even with no husband and a mother which seemed like twice the work now that she couldn't just give Dudley whatever toy he wanted. She used to know her place in life, beside her husband, taking care of the house, having the neighborhood's finest garden and making sure her son never wanted for love the way she had as a child. Petunia used to laugh at those silly girls who worked and tried to be men when they could simply be wives and mothers. Now she was one of them.

"Muuuuumm! Someone's at the door!"

"Don't get it Diddykins, it could be a stranger! Go upstairs and wait until I tell you it's safe!" Her nephews sudden and unusual disappearance had made her nervous. She didn't care that much for her sister's son but what if something like that happen to her Dudley?

Rushing to the door Petunia was shocked and horrified at who she found on the other side. " _You_!"

"Hello, Petunia. Might you let me and my associate here inside for a talk?"

"No. After that boy disappeared I swore I'd never speak to any of you freaks again! You people are the reason my Vernon is in jail and now I have to work two jobs just to keep this house so Dudley can stay in a good school. I want you gone!" Petunia tried to slam the door in the freaks face, it would serve him right, but suddenly found out she couldn't move and Albus Dumbledore and a man she recalled seeing at her sisters wedding simply walked into the house. As if they owned the place! How rude!

"I'm terribly sorry, I can't leave until I've asked you a few questions Petunia." Dumbledore said cheerfully, not sounding sorry at all.

As the door shut Petunia rounded on the rude men who had just walked into a lady's house without permission. "Ask your questions and then _leave_! You freaks killed my sister and I'll not let you affect me of my Dudley any longer."

"Albus _this_ is who you left James and Lily's child with? Look at how she talks about us! How would she have treated Harry?!" The younger man asked with horror.

"Remus I would like you to check Harry's room, see if there is any indication he was taken from there. It was his birthday when he left, perhaps he was planning something." The old man ordered.

The younger man, apparently called Remus, what a terrible name, wandered off without asking Petunia where the boy's room was.

"Tell me exactly what happened last year on Harry's birthday Petunia."

"The boy went outside and we stayed in, it was odd that he stayed gone the next day but what did you expect us to do about it? We didn't ask to care for the boy and he isn't our concern!" Petunia snapped.

"You didn't throw him a birthday party, even a small one?" Dumbledore inquired.

"A party for the freak? I told you we didn't want him, why would we celebrate his birthday?"

"Because he's your nephew Petunia! You're family."

Petunia laughed. "Family? Let me tell you just what I think of my 'family'...." And she did. It felt good. To get all those nasty thoughts out and just tell people how she really felt. It wasn't ladylike but these people were freaks so wasn't her proper behavior wasted on them anyways? She continued to rant until the younger man cam back.

He was clearly furious and his eyes were glinting a strange yellow that Petunia could swear wasn't his eye colour before. "Albus his room--the only room that still smelled like him enough--was--it was--Albus they kept him in the cupboard under the stairs!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Well there's wrap on that chapter. I won't be posting these until I have some more written. At least five chapter maybe.
> 
> Dumbledore always seemed to know immediately in the books if something happened but I decided to take creative liberty and say that's because Harry was in real danger. Only life threatening situations show up on the things Dumbledore uses to monitor Harry.
> 
> If you're wondering at the "new" order members well they're just the ones that are new in Order of the Phoenix along with Tonks' parents.
> 
> Ted is the name of a newscaster in Sorcerer's Stone and is also the name of Nymphadora's father so I decided they were the same person. There's no evidence that says otherwise at least.
> 
> I had trouble with Dumbledore's POV while writing the part at Arabella Figg's house so I decided to do something different with Petunia. I wanted to make it clear that she's a terrible person but you can sympathize with her and couldn't get her dialogue right so I went from her POV instead.
> 
> I hope Petunia's thoughts didn't offend anyone but she is very stuck up and "proper" and it is the 1950s. Late 1950s but still. Many women still didn't have jobs then even though the World War's got the movement started it would still be a long time until you started seeing almost all women working. I still hear some women today say that women should stay at home and be mothers (this is usually the fundamentalist Christan types but I still see them) and men should be men and aren't men anymore. I see Petunia as one of those types of people. I don't think there's anything wrong with being a stay-at-home mother or even just a housewife as long as that is a choice you make for yourself and aren't trying to make for others.
> 
> I think next chapter will be a time skip for longer than a year. If you want spoilers then I'll tell you no one will find Harry. Harry will be raised completely by Natasha. Natasha won't be caught by SHIELD until much later. In this story she was given a type of super soldier serum not as potent as Captain America's but definitely slows down her ageing and gives her a little increased stamina, flexibility, healing, speed, and strength. Basically Natasha doesn't age much.


	3. Friendship, Before Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasha befriends Hermione Granger on his tenth birthday.

**1962 July 31st**

Natasha surveyed her adopted son with a smile. The small family of mother and son were back in England for Yasha's birthday. Yasha being Harry, of course. It was a tradition to return to England for Yasha's birthday and Christmas. With how Natasha's job worked there was no time to frequently return to the same place for any other period of time time but Yasha understood. The Black Widow grimaced, indeed her son understood far too much for his young age.

Months after taking in young Harry she had noticed something about him. He would predict what she wanted him to do days, sometimes weeks, before she had decided to mention it to him. He always seemed to understand her, even when she used words some adults would have trouble understanding and he picked up her native language too fast for him to have learned it through her as she spoke it little when he was around.

The assassin had thought she grabbed a child genius and in some ways that was true. He did have talents that normal people, even some scientists, could not explain. Harry, who was still getting used to the name Yasha at the time, had told her about the voices that spoke to him when he was around people. The voices echoed a person's voice but sometimes contradicted what the person was saying. It hadn't taken Natasha long to figure out these "voices" her new son talked about were other people's thoughts.

They were at their usual vacation house in London. Most people would be surprised to learn how much a good assassin gets paid...actually maybe they wouldn't. Yasha was practicing his violin by playing holiday songs. Natasha couldn't resist smiling at him every time he glanced at her for her approval. It had taken hard work and lots of love but after four years Harry was almost finally broken of the insecurities forced on him by his.. _. relatives._

At the end of _Silent Night_ her newly turned ten year old turned to her expectantly. "Is it time to go out yet Mama?"

"I do believe it's almost time for our reservation." Natasha teased. The assassin in her wondered at how easy it was to express this motherly affection. Had the Red Room not ruined her completely like she thought? Not turned her into a complete monster?

"Only if you're certain Mama." Yasha teased back.

They went to a new restaurant every time they came here, Natasha, wary of getting into a habit that would need to be broken, and Yasha, wanting to try new things and ease his mother's discomfort with this routine that could be discovered by an enemy. This time the restaurant chosen was _The_ _Delphini_ _Steak House_ an unremarkable restaurant but their housekeeper had assured them it made good food and had a nice atmosphere.

The Delphini Steak House was strangely packed when they got there and there was a long line for those without reservations. Taking the line for those _with_ reservations Natasha guided her son through the crowd of people. Her sensibilities as a spy had her taking note of every exit and weak point in the restaurant when Yasha tapped her on the side. _Mama,_ he spoke inside her mind. _That girl is very sad._ He pointed to a girl in the longer line with her parents. _This dinner was supposed to be a reward for how good she did in her language tutoring classes but her father forgot to make a reservation. Could they sit with us? We always get a four person booth and we are small so she could sit next to us._

Natasha smiled. She had tried her best to raise a compassionate and kind child, trying to make up for what the Red Room had stamped out in her. Yasha had expressed how upset he was with her job recently, something he never would have done when she first took him in. That discussion had ended with her agreeing to look for more things wrong with the people she was hired to kill rather than them just being political rivals or old lovers of her clients. It wasn't as hard as most people would think. Everyone had skeletons in their closets. _Alright darling, why don't we go invite them to sit with us?_

The Romanov's weren't that far from the small family and simply had to speak a little loudly to be heard over the noise of the restaurant. "Excuse me? I couldn't help but hear you have a little reservation problem?"

The man looked down as if embarrassed. "Yes, um. You see my daughter is supposed to be celebrating learning her third language and it seems my wife and I forgot to make a reservation. We always go here to celebrate and it would be terribly disappointing to stop tradition now."

"My son and I thought we would ask if you would like to sit with us. We're celebrating his birthday but he noticed you seemed pretty upset. I just thought I'd offer." Natasha said. _Three languages? She looks so close to_ _Yasha's_ _age. That's impressive._ From what Yasha had told her Natasha has assumed he meant the girl had learned her second language. He could easily learn languages if he spent long enough around a person or area with that primary language but it wasn't quite the same as his mind was constantly bombarded with the languages of a person's mind. To have learned three languages by ten years old was impressive.

"Would you?" The man sounded overjoyed. "Oh where are my manners? If we are to sit together you'll need our names. I'm Hermes and this is my wife Helen and our daughter Hermione. We run the Granger Dentistry in London."

"How nice to meet you all. I'm Natalie Potter and this is my son Harry." They always used fake names if they were staying in a place long enough and Natasha didn't want Harry to forget his birth name.

The two families ended up in a booth not far from the door which was perfect in Natasha opinion. Yasha asked Hermione what languages she had already learnt.

"Oh." The young girl blushed under so much attention. "I learned french a few years ago because we visit France so much and I...well I only just learned german because someone said it was harder then spanish which was my original choice and I wanted to prove them wrong when they said I couldn't learn." She said all of this very fast, almost in one breath as if she was used to people interrupting her and wanted to get it all out before someone did.

"That's great!" Yasha enthused, sensing how uncomfortable she was, probably reading her thoughts. "I was born here but Mama is from Russia so I learned that as my second language. We spend a lot of time in France too! Maybe we should visit together sometime. Would you like to be friends?"

Natasha stared at her son in shock. She had always encouraged him to be friendly as he could read the thoughts of anyone and would know if the Red Room had sent a child spy out for them but his response had always been the same. "We never stay long enough for me to keep a friend Mama." Or "You're already my best friend, I don't need another." Perhaps her boy had sensed something in this girls thoughts that made him want to be her friend.

"Really? You want to be my friend. Everyone else always wants to copy my homework and then they leave."

"Of course! I wouldn't offer if I didn't _really_ want to be friends, now would I? We probably won't go to the same school because mom and me move a lot so I don't need to copy your homework! Would...would it be okay if we were mostly friends through letters and short visits?"

And there it was. The real reason Yasha didn't have any friends was because of how often they moved around. Because she was on the run and it would be too easy to be complacent in one place.

"Of course! It's not your fault you move around! We can be the best of friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> That was a little short but it seemed right to cut it off here.
> 
> I thought I'd have Hermione and Harry meet a little earlier than in cannon but wasn't sure how to do that. I hope this was okay. Just going to let you know Harry and Hermione are NOT going to be in a romantic relationship. They will be best friends and have a brother sister relationship. I wanted to warn you guys now that that will not happen.
> 
> Harry in this story is homoromantic and bisexual. If you don't know what that means he is attracted to both genders and might have sex with both genders but most of his relationships will be with men. I thought it'd be interesting to take a look at a character who is attracted to both genders but only has relationships with one. Also the term homoromantic is real look it up. Just like someone can be asexual but not aromantic and still want relationships.
> 
> I wanted to do something a bit different for Hermione's parents names. Almost everyone has them being named Dan and Emma and that's fine but I was thinking Hermione's name is so rare so why wouldn't her parents be? Hermione is a derivative of the name Hermes and Helen is the name of Hermione's mother in Greek myths. I thought I'd go with her fathers name too but that was Menelaus which was just too weird for me. I thought Hermes and Helen sounded more appropriate. All H. Granger. Maybe I should make their middle names all J's to match Hermione? Hermes James Granger, Helen Jasmine Granger, and Hermione Jean Granger. I guess it's something to think about.
> 
> I wanted Harry to have a POV in this but he just escaped me. Just wanted to say now that Harry isn't going to be some super child. He is a wizard who has the ability to read minds and other things associated with mutant telepathy. Yes Natasha has taught him how to fight and he knows several languages but that's it. He doesn't have super moves which could take down everyone he comes across and he doesn't know every language, just those he has spent enough time with. He also isn't always reading everyone's thoughts so he won't immediately figure out everything. Also, at first occlumency will resist his attempts to read others minds. Telepathy trumps wizard legilimency and occlumency but only after Harry knows what he's doing. He's still a kid now and being raised to be more confident in himself and to stick up for his rights won't change that.


	4. Chapter 4-Hermione's 11th Birthday, Before Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids find out the other is a mutant...well Hermione finds out.

**1962 September 19th**

Hermione was ever so excited! Today was her birthday and it was not just any birthday. Today was going to be her first birthday celebrated with a friend! Hermione had met the boy called Harry Potter over a month ago and the two had kept in contact through letters and once every two week phone calls. (Harry and his mother were often out of the country and phone calls were very expensive. They were very lucky both Hermione's parents and Harry's mother were so rich.)

Miles away from the Granger house a young boy was very excited as well. He had never celebrated anyone else's birthday before. Mama had always said that adults don't celebrate their birthdays because it was no longer an accomplishment to be older. (Yasha knew this wasn't entirely true though as he had read the minds of several adults who still celebrated their birthdays.) This was also the first time he would be back in England for anything other than his birthday or Christmas.

Hermione was a nice girl and he couldn't help but notice how lonely she was. Her thoughts were ordered but carried a solemn tone as if she had never had anyone to share them with. Yasha had also sensed something strange, a weird tenor to her thoughts he'd only sensed with a few other people. The few people he's sensed this to had been strange like he was. One woman could sense others emotions as well as he did thoughts and Harry had found that after spending enough time with her that _he_ was more in tune with others emotions as well. Instead of having to pin his mother's thoughts to an emotion she might be feeling he could just tell without touching her mind. Two weeks ago Yasha had felt her pride as he mastered the wrist grab move she had been trying to teach him for months.

The others he had met had more unremarkable gifts that for whatever reason he had not absorbed. A man who ran a ranch could talk to his horses but not his cows (fortunately as he might not want to send them to slaughter otherwise). A teenage girl older than him could whistle and cause an avalanche (only an avalanche and only with snow). Yasha was grateful he had not gained these abilities as they only seemed useful in certain situations. Yasha and his mother had talked about this but Natasha didn't have any solid theory for why he had gotten the empath's ability but not the horse-whisperer or avalanche-causing people's. All Yasha could guess was that he _wanted_ to have the empath's power to better understand thoughts while he really didn't want the others.

His mother's thoughts today was a strand of worried nerves. She was worried returning to this place so often would have them discovered, worried it would put Hermione in danger, worried about Yasha (she was always worried about Yasha), and always, always, worried the Red Room would find her. Yasha wished he could calm her, wished her could tell her truthfully she would never be found, but it would be a lie. Yasha never lied to his mother and wouldn't start with meaningless platitudes.

The car came to a slow stop in front of Hermione Granger's house. Yasha-- Harry, he reminded himself, for the duration of this visit-- had been here often in the two weeks he had stayed after that birthday dinner, almost every day. Hermione was so, so lonely and Harry could feel how happy she was every time he kept to his word and visited the next day. Mr.Granger had even joked that Harry should stay the night so they could save on petrol.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked happily running out of the house, her bushy hair flying behind her.

"Hermione!" He chirped back just as happy. He had been just as lonely when he decided to befriend Hermione.

Her arms encircled his waist as she squealed in his ear again. "You came!" Harry winced. _Girls sure are loud_.

"Of course I did 'Mione. You're my best friend." Harry said sincerely. "I brought you a gift. I hope you'll like it."

"Of course I will! My best friend got it for me."

"Is that the only criteria for your approval? So I could fill a box with trash and you'd still like it?" Harry joked.

"Don't be silly Harry! Why would you do that?" Hermione giggled and Harry once again winced at the volume.

"Let's go inside. I want you to open your present."

**1963 July 24th**

It was the week before Yasha's birthday and he had decided something important: he would tell Hermione what he could do. Yasha wasn't sure how to explain it but they had been friends for almost exactly a year now and she deserved to know. The Romanov's had decided to stay near the Granger's for a whole month, two weeks before Yasha's birthday and two after.

He waited until they were alone before he took a deep breath and started to speak, "I have something to say 'Mione."

"Okay, say it."

She didn't seem to understand the seriousness of the situation. Yasha had seen people on the news coming out as mutants, people getting rejected just for being different from others. Too different from others. Yasha was grateful his mutation wasn't physical. And just because he had sensed that Hermione was a mutant like him, it didn't mean she would accept that.

"You know those...people on the news right? The ones who...." He had been about to say 'had something to do with the Cuban Missile Crisis last year' but realized that probably wasn't the best way to tell someone he was a mutant. "He ones who can read minds and...control water and stuff."

Hermione suddenly got really nervous. _He can't know. I've been really careful. How could he know?_ And then images, Hermione fixing her hair just-so, hiding her ears, Hermione realizing at the age of seven that she was growing a tail, Hermione being reassured by her parents that they loved her but telling her she should always hide this from other people.

Yasha gasped. _Of course! She already knows she's mutant!_ He had assumed, that because she never thought about being a mutant, that she wasn't aware she was one.

"It's okay! I was going to say I'm just like you!"

" _What_?!"

"I...I'm a mutant too." No sooner than Yasha spoke the words that he was being hugged and bombarded with Hermione's thought of love and hope. Despite seeing a few mutants on the telly, she'd never thought she would meet someone like her.

"Oh really?! Oh, Harry I'm so glad! I-I was so-o wor-worried you-ou wou-wou-wouldn't li-ke m-me any-anymore." Hermione dissolved into tears and Yasha awkwardly patted her back. He really didn't understand why she sometimes cried when happy or screamed at him when she wasn't really upset but Hermione was his first friend and he wouldn't trade her for the world.

That day, Hermione found out he could read minds (he swore he didn't ever use it against anyone, not counting his Mother's marks whom he didn't count). Hermione told him she could hear, see and smell so much better than her parents and other humans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note
> 
> Hey guys I planned to write a bit more before posting this chapter. I was going to include the letters to Hogwarts to move this along but I'm not sure when I'll write again. These past few months I've been so down lately. My Grandma, who raised me since I was a baby, died recently. I keep trying to write and nothing comes out.
> 
> I do plan to finish all my unfinished stories at some point but I'm not sure when I'll feel up to it. I'm going to be moving soon and might not have much time to write (not that I've been writing recently when I tried). My Uncles have promised to buy me a computer once we get to where we're moving and settled in but I'll also have started my new college courses at that point. Still, it must be easier to write with a computer and not my old phone's screen.
> 
> I do hope I've not disappointed anyone, I know I've read a lot in the past months since it happen. I always lean on reading when I'm upset & write when I'm more focused.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Well there's that through with! I struggled so hard with how to start the chapter and when to use dialogue and when to narrate. At first I started with Lily but couldn't get into her head very well on why she was picking up a random man in a bar (even though I knew it was because James was infertile and they wanted a child) so then I went to Charles and found his obliviousness of the situation funny. 
> 
> After that Lily was easy to write. I tried to make it clear that Harry was a telepath from birth and tried to warn them about Wormtail but didn't have the adult words to express it properly. 
> 
> Natasha was hard at first because I couldn't see her just taking in a random child who was abused especially while on the run. I see as Harry being somewhat of a kindred spirit and she also has her own motivations for raising him as well. They won't be important so I'll tell you now. You've gotten so far into the AN I assume you like extra info and spoilers. Natasha wants Harry to kill her when he's old enough. 
> 
> Ok pause, hear me out. She sees that his eyes are cold like hers and knows how easily people can kill those they claim to love. She knows the Red Room will eventually find her and she would rather die before falling into their hands. Any other organization would likely kill her as well. She wants to die at the hands of someone with her skill, a worthy death you could say, rather than dying at the hands of someone who made a lucky shot or having been captured and reprogrammed. 
> 
> I mentioned "the Asset" for a reason. She saw how inhumanly they treated the Winter Soldier. Like an object, weapon, a tool to be used, cleaned and then put away. She knows that can happen to her too if she steps out of line and she doesn't want that to happen. What would make someone raised to expect harsh treatment, perfection in everything, raised to kill, to be a monster, leave the people that raised them to go out on their own and survive in a world that prefers them dead with no protection? Only if there was a fate worst that death behind them. In Age of Ultron we get a flashback of Natasha being hesitant to go through with the "graduation ceremony" and trying to fail all her test. I think by this point she has seen the Asset (maybe they even brought the Winter Soldier in to help train the Black Widows) and is scared of who she works for. Far more scared of continuing to work for them than she is of someone finding her and being killed if she leaves.


End file.
